Opposites Attract
by The Real Cupid
Summary: Story two. Not a sequel to "Nerds in Love." Pacifica decides to join Dipper on his latest solo adventure. Warning: Major "Lord of the Rings" crossover.


**Hello everyone. Here is my next fanfic, in the trilogy. I hope you enjoyed my Candip piece, ****_"Nerds in Love,"_**** and now here is a Pacifica and Dipper piece because it is the second most popular; I'm going by least amount of stories up. That means the next one is Wendip, YAY! So I hope you guys enjoyed my previous story...**

**Stewie Griffin: They didn't, I bet no one even read it.**

**Brian Griffin: Yeah, I bet no one has noticed you came back yet.**

**They noticed! I have a lot of fans following me.**

**Stewie: Probably not.**

**Let's just start the story.**

* * *

><p>Today was the day that the world would turn upside down. It was a biblical sign of the apocalypse. Ragnarok was to befall upon the town of Gravity Falls this day. But before we go too far in, let's talk about how Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest fell in love. It started out as any normal day, Dipper was reading his journal again, Grunkle Stan was leading a group of tourists and Mabel was doing arts and crafts with her friends. Dipper was preparing for another trek into the forest after discovering a map to the hidden city called Minas Morgul, home of the Witch-King and the Nazgul. Dipper told Stan that he was gonna go camping, which was good timing, considering that Mabel was having Candy and Grenda over for a sleep-over. While on his way to the forest, he had the misfortune of crossing paths with Pacifica Northwest.<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mabel's nerdy twin, dipstick." She said.

"Oh great." Dipper spoke under his breath.

"So, what are you doing, heading into the forest all by yourself?"

"Why are you walking around without you're lapdogs?" Dipper retorted.

"None of your business, besides, I just wanted to see what adventure the "brains" of the Mystery Twins was up to without his sister." Pacifica said.

"Like I'm gonna tell you."

"Fine. But, I still wanna see what you're looking for. So, I'm gonna follow you anyway." Dipper gritted his teeth at the idea. The last thing he wanted to do was walk around the forest for three days with Pacifica trailing him. Unfortunately, he had to et a move on before his Guncle realized what he was actually doing. So, he was left with one option.

"Come on." he growled. As the two walked along a hidden path, they stayed in suspenseful silence.

"So what's so special about whatever it is you're looking for?" Pacifica asked, breaking the silence.

"If you must know, It's an ancient fortress called Minas Morgul. It was a place where dark forces amassed legions of monstrous soldiers and was ruled over by the Witch-King and the Nazgul, 9 kings that fell to a dark lord called Sauron." Dipper explained. To his surprise, Pacifica actually seemed interested.

"Soldiers for what? And what kind of monsters?" She asked. Dipper was taken aback, but, none the less, answered her questions.

"Well, there isn't much on them, but they're called Uruk-hai, They're said to be a cross between an orc and a human. They were used by Sauron to conquer the earth, which was called Middle-earth back then." Pacifica thought about what the world was like at that point. She was so deep in thought that she almost didn't notice Dipper stop. They began to see dead trees and the world became darker. A green light began to illuminate the forest as they came upon a road. Pacifica was getting chills down her spine at the atmosphere, but Dipper was completely frozen in fear at what he saw. Minas Morgul. Dipper became fearful. If the fortress was real, then why not the Nazgul or the Witch-King? When Pacifica saw the fortress, she immediately shrunk behind Dipper.

"Are we really going in their?" Pacifica asked.

"'m having second thoughts myself." Dipper said. Regardless, they entered. It was more ominous inside than outside. they were about to leave when the gate closed and a terrifying shriek was heard. The next thing they know, they are surrounded by 8 hooded figures. "The Nazgul!" Dipper stated.

"I thought there were 9 of them." Pacifica squeaked from behind Dipper. The Nazgul step to the side to reveal another Nazgul. This one was different though, as he wore a helmet, rather than a hood.

**_"Who dares enter Minas Morgul?" _**The figure demanded. At this point, Dipper and Pacifica knew who this was.

"The Witch-King." They said in unison.

_**"Answer me mortals!" **_The Witch-King said again.

"I'm Dipper Pines and this is Pacifica Northwest." Dipper answered. The Witch-King got into Dipper's face, examining him. Then, without warning, pulled back with a shriek.

_**"YOU ARE THE DECENDANT OF Isildur! LOCK THEM BOTH IN THE DUNGEON!" **_With that, the Nazgul grabbed them and took them into a cell, deep in Minas Morgul. Dipper and Pacifica sat on the bench of the cell as the Witch-King left to figure out what to do with them. Pacifica began to cry while Dipper contemplated how to get out.

"How can you be so calm in the face of death?" Pacifica asked.

"I do stuff like this on a daily basis." Dipper retorted.

"You have got to be the bravest boy I've ever met."

"Thanks. I..." Before he could say anymore, Pacifica gave him a kiss. At first, Dipper was in complete shock. Eventually, he began to kiss back. As they parted, they just looked into each other's eyes and smiled. As time passed, Pacifica noticed something shining in the corner.

"What's that?" She asked. Dipper got off the bench and investigated the mysterious object.

"It's a sword." Dipper unsheathed the blade and examined it. "There's something written on here. It's in an Elvish language, but I can read it. It says, Anduril."

"Hey! I found a way out. We can use this bench as a lift and pry the bars off it's hinges." Pacifica said. The two youths positioned the bench and pried the bars off. This did not go unheard, however. The Nazgul began to pursue the children until they came upon the main gate. Before the creatures could reach them, they shut the doors, successfully escaping. Or so they thought. Standing in their path was none other than the Witch-King.

_**"You will not escape, son of Elendil."**_The Witch-King raised his Morgul blade high into the air, ready for battle. Dipper did the same with Anduril and charged at the fallen king. After a lengthy battle, The Witch-King knocked Dipper to the ground and raised his sword for the final blow. _**"Foolish child. No man can kill the Witch-King." **_Dipper took this opportunity to strike the wraith in his abdomen, causing him to shriek in pain.

"Obviously, I'm not just any man." Dipper said as he plunged Anduril into the mouth hole of the helmet. this caused the Witch-King to stumble backwards of the bridge into the abyss. Dipper fell to one knee prompting Pacifica to run to his side. She helped him up and the two walked toward the forest. Back at the edge of the Gravity Falls forest, Dipper sits on a log with Anduril by his side. He was watching the sunset when Pacifica took a seat next to him.

"That was a fun day wasn't it." She said.

"I'll say. I'm glad it's over." Dipper said.

"There was one part I liked."

"And what's that?"

"The new boyfriend I got today." Dipper went all red as Pacifica gave him another deep kiss on the lips. As they pulled away, they became locked in a gaze neither wanted to end. "Well, better go. I'll see you around, hero." She then blew a kiss to her new boyfriend before disappearing. At that point, Dipper decided that today was a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's my second story. I hope you guy's liked it and I plan to revise <em>"Nerds in Love." <em>I am really in to the _"Lord of the Rings" _and _"The Hobbit" _series right now so I thought I'd do something like this. I hope you liked it and I will hear you the next story. See ya!**


End file.
